Data storage devices store digital information on a rotating disc. Heads are coupled to an actuator assembly which is energized to position the head relative to the disc surface for read/write operations. The head includes transducer elements to read data from or write data to the disc. A real density is increasing requiring increased positioning control for desired read-write resolution or operation. In particular, track density is increasing requiring greater off-track positioning control. For a head having an air bearing slider, head-disc spacing parameters are decreasing and track density is increasing requiring both off-track and fly height positioning control. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.